Alexander: The Stag Ascendant
by Zarvonius
Summary: What if Robert and Cersei's son had survived infancy? This is a tale of stags and of dragons. This is the story of Alexander of House Baratheon. This is the story of how Robert's trueborn son changes, for better or for worse, the Seven Kingdoms and, inevitably, the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexander: the Stag Ascendant  
** **Chapter 1**

It was summer in Westeros, and in King's Landing, King Robert Baratheon was sitting upon the Iron Throne. Walking into the throne room was a young man clad in elaborate black armor. The helmet was in the form of an eagle's head, and the heads of eagles formed the shoulderpads. The man removed his helmet, revealing a face topped with a head of jet-black hair. A scar ran across each of the man's cheeks, and they looked, in fact they were, fresh. "There he is!" Robert exclaimed. "Alexander Baratheon, my trueborn son!"

"This armor was worn by Lord William of House Zentaren, and I decided to keep it as a spoil of war, along with his shield. I'd show it to you, but… one never turns one's back on the king."

"I give you permission to show me your back. Go on, let me see the damned thing!"

Alexander turned around, revealing a red kite shield. It was lined with blackened steel, and a black eagle with gold talons and beak, displaying its bright red tongue, served as its large, elaborate boss.

"Did you use that new sword I gave you for your last name day?" Robert asked. The sword in question, with its gold swept hilt and double-edged Valyrian steel blade, was hanging on Alexander's hip.

"Of course I did," Alexander replied. "No other sword in the world will do. Now, then… you had something to discuss with me? Other than the rebellion of course."

"This is going to sound strange, boy," said Robert, "but you're to marry the Targaryen girl. Apparently Viserys believes he'll gain the Iron Throne by indirect control. He thinks, evidently, that he'll control Daenerys, who will control _you_."

Alexander scoffed. "I'll marry her, but I most assuredly will _not_ be controlled. My name is Baratheon, and we have more spirit than that." He smiled. "We certainly didn't adopt the words 'Ours if the Fury' because we're passive. In fact, I do believe that if he tries anything when I become king, I shall send him to the Wall!"

"Viserys Targaryen, taking the black?" Robert said with a chuckle. "I like the way you think, my boy! Talking of the Wall, I'll be visiting Winterfell. And I'll be taking your friend Ser Victor Connington with me for protection. Also because he needs to get acquainted with the women." The assembled nobles laughed, if only out of politeness. All knew King Robert was disinterested in ruling. "They've landed in Dragonstone. Your ship will be waiting for you at the docks, Alexander." Alexander nodded and left the throne room.

When he arrived at the docks in a small wheelhouse, he boarded his ship and leaned over the starboard rail, watching King's landing get further and further away when the ship began to sail. Alexander hated sailing. The pitching and rolling of the ship made him sick. One thing was certain: Alexander was no Greyjoy. He would arrive at Dragonstone in three days' time, and in the meanwhile, he'd pray to the Seven that he wouldn't wind up feeding the fish his previous meal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Daenerys!" It was morning in Dragonstone, and Daenerys Targaryen was enjoying a hot bath in her bedchamber. "Dany! Ah… _there_ you are." Viserys, her brother, walked into the room with a servant. The servant was carrying a folded piece of dark blue fabric. "This is silk from Qarth. Today, you must look like a princess. Alexander is coming this afternoon." Dany smiled. _I am the Blood of the Dragon_ , she thought. "You must be at your best. You don't want to wake the dragon… do you?" Dany shook her head. "Good," said Viserys. "These two servants are a gift from Magister Illyrio." Two ladies stepped forward. "Doreah will teach you the arts of love. Missandei is a slave from the Naath who I bought from an Astapori master, Kraznys mo Nakloz, and she will teach you languages and diplomacy."

As Doreah styled Dany's hair into a visually appealing coiffure, Viserys paced back and forth. "When Alexander becomes king," he said confidently, "he shall abdicate. I know him. He's something of a Targaryen sympathizer… but he never justifies us in front of his father, the usurper. That is why you're marrying his son, so that when he abdicates, you and he can go to Essos and build me an army to take back Westeros!"

"What would such a man be doing in Pentos?" Dany asked.

"He was on business," Viserys explained, "and said that he'd found a slave who was better at his job than Missandei. So I bought her. You gained a slave, and the former master gained substantial coin. She's yours now, Dany. Use her well." Viserys and his sister headed to the throne room of the castle, and he sat on the throne with Daenerys by his side.

When Alexander walked into the throne room, an elaborate-sounding fanfare played. "His Highness, Prince Alexander of House Baratheon," a herald announced, "heir to the Iron Throne." He walked into the throne room accompanied by two men in half armor and morion helmets which sported a black and a yellow plume each. They wielded halberds, and short swords were at their hips. Under their armor, they wore black and yellow doublets, striped vertically, and the men marched in lockstep. Alexander himself was wearing a set of black plate with a rampant stag on the cuirass in gold-plated steel. Its antlers were plated in bronze, and its hooves were simply steel. A golden grown, outlined in steel, went around its neck. _The sigil of House Baratheon,_ Daenerys realized. A large heater shield was strapped to his back.

"Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys," said Alexander, his left hand draped over the hilt of his sword. "Truly an honor to meet the Targaryens in their own home." "Why do you bring your men into Dragonstone?" Viserys questioned. "Purely ceremonial," said Alexander, "perish the thought that I'd attack you. You're my host, it'd be dishonorable." "You bring _your men_ ," Viserys thundered, "into _my house_!" Alexander stood perfectly still. " _You_! The _Usurper's son_! Do you know who I am?! I am the _Dragon_!" "You, ser," said Alexander evenly, "are indeed the dragon. Dragons, however, are extinct creatures." He smiled. "I, therefore, do not fear you." Viserys rose, causing Alexander's guards to adopt a wide stance, lowering their halberds as one.

"Be at ease, my prince," said Ser Jorah Mormont, who'd just entered the room. "He's here to collect his betrothed, not your head."

"Very well," said Viserys, sitting back down.

At the same time, his guards shouldered their weapons. "Perhaps you'd like to visit the Red Keep, Prince Viserys," said Alexander, cooler heads prevailing once again.

Viserys nodded eagerly. "After all this time in exile, I am quite ready to go home."

"And so you shall. Why, I'll even give you your own wheelhouse, as befits your status." With that, Alexander and Daenerys left the throne room with Viserys and Ser Jorah in tow. The servants were behind them. Alexander's ship sat at anchor just offshore. They were taken to the ship by boat, and Viserys was given his own cabin. The ship set off, and Alexander began speaking with Daenerys. "Would you like your own cabin, princess?"

Dany shook her head. "We are engaged," she said. "It's only fitting, therefore, that we share."

Alexander nodded. "As you say."

When the ship reached King's Landing, cheering crowds greeted its passengers. Viserys, believing they were cheering for him, smiled at the crowd and waved while Alexander and Daenerys boarded a wheelhouse bound for the Red Keep. Viserys boarded his with Jorah Mormont. "Prince Alexander is heir to the throne," Jorah reminded Viserys, "and Robert is still king. You come not as Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, but as a guest of King Robert. You must be cautious."

"The Dragon is not prey in his own den," Viserys said indignantly. They arrived at the Red Keep to find it decorated with Baratheon banners, and Viserys' blood started to boil.

Alexander, with Daenerys at his side, entered the throne room of the Red Keep. Viserys and Jorah were behind him. "Your Highness is in charge until His Grace returns," Ser Loras Tyrell informed Alexander with a bow. "Thank you, Ser Loras." Alexander escorted Daenerys to the Iron Throne, and had a servant bring her a chair. Alexander sat down and leaned back, resting his arms on the throne's bladed armrests.

"Viserys Targaryen," Alexander announced, "shall have a bedchamber next to mine. And further… until the return of our king… all grievances may be presented to me. His Grace has placed me in charge until he returns and has appointed a new Hand. May the Gods bless the memory of the late Jon Arryn."

A small boy stepped forward. "Prince Alexander," he said, bowing, "I am Lord Robin of House Arryn."

"And how fares the Vale?" Alexander asked.

"Mourning my father's death, my prince," Robin said, "as do I."

"As do we all," Alexander replied.

"My only wish is to be as good a lord as he was."

"His will be a difficult life to emulate," said Alexander. "He was one of the finest men to fill the position of Hand of the King. Meanwhile…" Alexander squared his shoulders. "We must ascertain our financial standing. Send for Lord Petyr Baelish, the master of coin." Alexander smiled. This would, hopefully, be a productive few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The wedding of Alexander Baratheon and Daenerys Targaryen took place soon after King Robert arrived in Winterfell. Alexander, from the beginning, had wanted to rule through magnificence, and his wedding reflected just that. The Great Sept of Baelor was decorated in splendid silks and tapestries, and four hundred soldiers accompanied the wheelhouse from the Red Keep to the Sept. The Kingsguard rode alongside the wheelhouse, and a band played rousing marches. When the procession arrived at the Great Sept of Baelor, Alexander walked behind the High Speton and a procession of priests and acolytes.

When Daenerys entered the sept, the band played a march composed by Alexander himself, who was an avid musician and composer. The march was elaborate and stirring. Viserys would be presenting her to Alexander, who kept a close eye on the man he liked to call "The Snake." The High Septon began the prayers that signified the beginning of the ceremony, and when that long process was done, Viserys lead Daenerys to Alexander with a smirk on his face. Dany stood next to her new husband and breathed a silent sigh of relief when Viserys left. "You may now cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection," said the High Septon.

Alexander placed his cloak on Dany's shoulders, and the two held hands. The High Septon tied a ribbon around their hands and said, "Let it be known that Alexander of House Baratheon and Daenerys of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be those who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The High Septon smiled slightly. "Look upon each other, and say the words."

Alexander and Daenerys then began, simultaneously, to recite their vows. "Father," said Alexander, "Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger… I am hers, and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." Alexander smiled and squared his shoulders. "With this kiss," he said, "I pledge my love." He kissed Daenerys deeply, and then pulled back. The nobles present applauded, and Alexander and Daenerys left the Great Sept to the sounds of a small orchestra playing a piece composed by one of the septs.

The wedding feast took place in the gardens of the Red Keep. Alexander and Daenerys were seated at the high table with King Robert, Queen Cersei, and the rest of the Baratheons. Tyrion Lannister was, as an insult by Cersei, placed at the end of this table. Alexander had always liked his uncle Tyrion. As the groom and therefore one of the guests of honor, he smiled to himself. Now was his chance to show his mother power, power that she didn't have over him. "Ho there, Uncle Tyrion," Alexander called out. "Wouldn't you like to sit next to your poor nephew?"

"If you're offering," said Tyrion, "I'll take it." A servant moved his chair, and Tyrion wound up next to Alexander, to Cersei's displeasure.

"Alexander, isn't the seating arrangement to your liking?" Cersei asked. "I say it is."

"Perhaps if you had control over me, I would move my uncle back to where he was. Unfortunately for you, you do not, and so your dear brother sits next to me." Alexander clicked his tongue. "What a pity."

Robert, having no true love for Cersei, laughed heartily. "See what I raised?" he said proudly. "He was a strong boy, and he's now a smart, strong young man. He took down a whole house, he did! Bring out the damn pie!"

A large pie was brought out on a cart that was covered in a white cloth, and Alexander and his new wife approached it. He drew his sword and used it to open the top of the pie, out of which a host of doves flew, cooing loudly as they were freed. The guests applauded, and Alexander and Daenerys returned to their seats. The feast then began in earnest, with a new innovation consisting of a group of musicians like none had ever seen. The piece of music, composed by Victor Connington, was played by something that he and Alexander had worked together to bring to Westeros… the baroque orchestra.

"Ser Victor and Lady Sansa seem to be getting along swimmingly," said Tyrion.

Alexander nodded, smiling. "So it would seem," he said. He turned to Daenerys and smiled. Dany smiled back.

"You're nothing like Viserys," she said. "At least you don't hit me."

"Why would I hit my own wife?" Alexander asked, genuinely puzzled. "That's counter-intuitive. Another thing, I'm certainly no coward."

Daenerys laughed as Viserys' face grew hot with anger. "Alright there, snake?" Alexander called out jovially.

Viserys stood, and Alexander stood with him, drawing his sword halfway out of its scabbard. "One step towards me," said Alexander evenly, "and you are a dead man."

Viserys stood defiantly. "You dare," he hissed, "treat the dragon like a _common criminal_?!"

"I _married_ the Dragon," said Alexander. "I'm merely treating a snake like the craven fool he is. How _dare_ you strike your sister. I should have you killed. But instead, I shall do this." He sheathed his sword. "Guards!" he called out. "Send this serpent to the Wall. Let him be a prince of the Watch!" Alexander watched Viserys leave with the guards and turned to the guests. "Hear me now," he said. "I will brook no threat to the Realm, from a prince…" He swept his hand over the crowd. "Or _anyone_!"

Robert smiled proudly. "That's my boy," he said, turning to Lord Eddard. "That's Alexander, he'll make a _damn_ fine king!"

Cersei narrowed her eyes. The message was clear. She would have no control over Alexander, no matter how hard she tried. The feast continued well into the night, and the guests ate, drank, and were merry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alexander Baratheon was worried. It'd been three days since the wedding, and King Robert had been gored by a wild boar. Now, Robert lay on his bed with Alexander at his side. "Alexander, my boy," he said, "you are next in line for the Iron Throne." Alexander nodded.

"If I may… why exactly did you have me marry Daenerys?"

"Viserys thought he could control you. Now he's at the wall, not able to control _shit_." Robert laughed, coughing up a small amount of blood. "I'll tell you who convinced me. John Arryn. Aye, he was a good hand. We wrangled, but he was loyal. And gods, how we wrangled when he proposed you marry a Targaryen! Why I wouldn't have any of it until he sat me down and told me, 'listen you old goat. Now's your chance to hand the Dragon their ultimate humiliation. They'd marry the son of a man who usurped their throne!' So in my pride and my willingness to humiliate the Targaryens I went with it. Fuckin' Jon Arryn… why'd you have to be so persuasive?"

"You did what you could, father," said Alexander. "Now it's up to me." He laughed. "I'm going to miss you, you pig-slain old git." King Robert laughed at that.

"You'll see me on the other side, boy," he said, "don't you worry about a thing."

With that, Alexander left, with Ned Stark taking his place. "Cersei will surely try something, Your Highness," said Varys, who was outside the door.

"You're probably right," said Alexander. "I want as much intelligence on my mother's movements and actions as you can conjure up."

"I'll see it done," said Varys. "If I may make a suggestion, build a palace… a palace big enough to house all the nobles, and move your government to it. Use it as a gilded cage, and as you like to say, rule by splendor. You must keep them enthralled."

Alexander smiled. "Varys, if this idea of yours works, you'll have the gratitude of the crown… and that's no small thing." He then headed to the throne room to await news of his father's death.

"Mother will surely place me on the throne," Joffrey said, walking into the room. "You'd be a warmonger, in all probability, that or you'd be a frivolous idiot."

"Mother has no say in who becomes king," said Alexander, waving his hand. "Father named me his heir and even now, Lord Eddard Stark is working on the documentation."

"Mother would never allow…" Joffrey started to say as the nobles walked in.

"The king is dead," announced Lord Eddard. All present knelt, save for Alexander and Joffrey. "All hail His Grace, Alexander of House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm!"

Alexander turned to Joffrey. "Joffrey of House Baratheon," he said. "Do you swear your fealty?"

Joffrey narrowed his eyes. "Serving my own brother," he spat. "When _I_ should be sitting on the Iron throne?"

"Then I hereby exile you to the Wall; you shall join the Night's Watch," said Alexander without hesitation.

"Alexander!" Cersei cried. "He's your _brother_!"

"He refused to swear fealty to his king, and is therefore a traitor," Alexander said. He slammed his fist onto the arm of the throne. "Take him away!" he barked. "As for you, mother," he said, looking to Cersei. "Don't think I don't understand what your game is here. You want to control the Seven Kingdoms. Well it shan't be so simple. I can't exile you to the wall, as the Watch wouldn't take a woman, however what I _can_ do is keep you here as a hostage, and so I shall. I've got my eye on you, _my Lady of Lannister_. Put her in the Maiden Vault. Lord Tywin of House Lannister." Tywin lifted his head. "Do you swear your allegiance?"

"House Lannister pledges itself and its bannermen to you, Your Grace."

"Then I hereby appoint you Master of Coin."

"With respect… I thought Petyr Baelish was Master of Coin."

"The Lannisters," Alexander explained, "know how to not only _get_ rich, but _stay_ that way. Besides, with my mother in the Maiden Vault and Joffrey assigned to the Wall, I have to do at least _one_ good turn. Now as for Lord Baelish…" He looked to Littlefinger. "Lord Petyr Baelish, as you've been relieved of your position as Master of Coin, and you have a habit of gathering information, I must say that I don't _trust_ you… but I _could_ use an extra advisor. You will fill that position instead."

"And who shall be Hand of the King?" Littlefinger asked.

"Lord Eddard Stark," said Alexander, "shall retain his position if he so desires."

"I shall serve as best as I can, Your Grace," Ned replied.

Alexander smiled. "In celebration of my ascension to the throne," he announced, "I shall commission a palace in the Kignswood. Specifically, a large addition to the old Targaryen hunting lodge." He stood and spread his arms, "as thanks for the loyalty of my good friends! This palace is for all of you in which to live, and for the government to rule, far from the corruption of King's Landing! For your safety and the Realm's prosperity."

"And where is Queen Daenerys?" Tywin asked.

"She probably doesn't know I'm king now," Alexander said with a shrug. "Go and see if she's free to come down here, yes?" A soldier headed out of the room. "Meanwhile, "said Alexander, "make ready for my father's funeral and for my coronation."

King Robert's funeral took place three days later, and Alexander had had the time to write a simple yet somber funeral march. Victor Connington, who'd been with the king on his hunting trip, had feared the worst and composed the rest of the funerary music. Alexander rode on the back of his black horse, and steed and rider were in complete armor, save for Alexander's un-helmed head. His crown was currently being forged. The Baratheon banner was draped over the coffin, and Alexander rode with the entire procession to the great Sept of Baelor. When the party entered the sept, the funeral march Alexander composed began to play. Prayers were said by the High Septon as Robert's body lay in state, awaiting transfer to Storm's End to be interred with his fathers. The rest of the funeral music then began, with a large orchestra and a choir of men, women and boys. One of the songs sung was a somber one in High Valyrian, blessing the new king.

When Alexander returned to the Red Keep, he met with his small council. "I suggest," said Ned Stark, "that you visit each of the kingdoms in the realm, so all know who is king."

Alexander nodded. "A good plan," he said, "let's do that. Afterwards I should like to set the architects and builders to work on the expansion of the hunting lodge in the Kingswood."

"The coffers are filling nicely," said Tywin. "I recommend taxing the aristocracy so that we don't just survive, we _flourish_."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Alexander responded. And so the Small Council met, and three days after the death of the old king, began to attempt to get things done. The reign of King Alexander had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was coronation day at last, and King Alexander was preparing for the event in a large room in the Great Sept of Baelor. This would be a majestic event, unlike any coronation that had come before it. Daenerys, his queen, had been given a box containing three fossilized dragon eggs, which she received with great thanks, and sent to the Red Keep to be placed in a fire, to see if they'd hatch. The palace was shaping up nicely, and Alexander and his small council were getting things done.

When Alexander had finished donning the red coronation robe, he awaited the ceremony just outside of the sept, behind a procession of septons and acolytes. He'd be in front of several nobles, including Ned Stark, his hand. The procession marched into the sept to an orchestra playing a solemn, yet joyful piece. When Alexander arrived at the center of the great room, the nobles took their seats. He was made to face north, and the High Septon announced, "Sirs, I here present to you your undoubted sovereign, Alexander of House Baratheon. Whereas you are gathered do render him service and do him homage, are you willing to do the same?"

"Long live King Alexander!" the nobles cried out. This process was repeated thrice, with Alexander facing east, south, and west. Alexander was then saused to kneel in front of an elaborately decorated copy of the Seven Pointed Star, on which he placed his hands.

"Do you swear," the High Septon intoned, "to govern the people of the North, the Riverlands, the Westerlands, the Reach, the Vale, the Stormlands, and Dorne with regularity, prudence, fortitude, temperance and justice?"

Alexander smiled. "I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, cause justice, mercy, and the rule of law to be executed in all of your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you maintain, to your ability's utter length, the Faith of the Seven, and practice tolerance of all religions, so long as their practices conflict not with the laws of the realm? Will you defend the Old Gods and the New with all your strength and mind?"

"All of this I promise to do," said Alexander. "The things I have here and now promised, I shall keep and perform, in the sight of the Seven."

"Here is true knowledge and wisdom," said the High Septon, closing the book and presenting it to Alexander. "This is the Divine Law, the Words of the Seven. Here is the most valuable gift this mortal plane affords." More music was played, and Alexander sat on a lavishly decorated chair. It was no throne, but it had a cloth of gold canopy over it. Seven oils were in seven elegantly decorated jars next to this chair.

Alexander was anointed with these oils, and the High Septon announced, "May the Father grant him a keen eye for justice… may the Mother grant him a merciful heart… may the Warrior grant him courage… may the Smith grant him strength… may the Maiden aid him in defending the innocent… may the Crone, she who knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk… and when his time comes to die, as all men must die, may the Stranger greet him as a friend, and guide him safely into the Seven Heavens."

Next, a scepter and orb were brought out, each surmounted with a seven-pointed star. The High Septon placed the scepter in Alexander's hand, saying "Receive now this scepter of kingly dignity, and use it to execute fair judgements in governance." The orb was presented next. "Here is now the Ord of royal power. As the seven pointed star is atop this globe, so are the Seven rulers over all men and the world."

Next, the crown was brought forth. It was of gold, with seven points. Two arches, bent inwards at the intersection point, supported a seven pointed star, the points of which were diamonds, and the center a ruby. The cap was red, and ermine lined the brin. The High Septon held it over Alexander's head and announced, "In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim His Majesty Alexander of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm! Long may he reign!"

The crown was placed on Alexander's head, and the nobles cried out, "Long may he reign! Long may he reign! Long may he reign!"

Daenerys then walked to Alexander while the orchestra and choir began playing and singing a magnificent coronation anthem, the likes of which had never been heard before. The newly crowned king placed a silver tiara on Dany's head, and walked with her to the Great Sept's door. When the door opened, cheering crowds greeted their new sovereign lord, and with Daenerys, he smiled and waved.

After the coronation came the feast, and an opulent feast it was. It took place in the Red Keep's great hall, where tables were set up. Alexander, now in a black doublet with the Baratheon sigil on the left breast, his sword at his hip for defense, sat at the high table with Daenerys, Eddard Stark, and some distinguished guests. Lady Sansa was among them, along with Victor Connington. "Your music is excellent, ser Connington. I'd no idea you were such an avid musician."

Victor smiled. "We've been acquainted since King Robert came to Winterfell, and you don't remember me telling you that I was a composer?" he said playfully. "Why, how surprising! And another thing, my lady. Can't you call me Victor?"

Sansa giggled. "I simply had no idea you were so adept at it, Victor." Victor was, in Sansa's mind, the incarnation of courtesy. He talked to Sansa all night, paying her compliments both veiled and overt. Sansa smiled through it, and at some points, blushed as red as her hair, enjoying Victor's company thoroughly.

This was truly a good night for all involved, and Alexander smiled at his queen. "A new age for Westeros s beginning," he said to her, kissing her cheek, "and soon, the Seven Kingdoms shall become one. You watch, darling." He looked around at all of his guests. "You watch."


End file.
